disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (franchise)
Peter Pan 'is a successful multi-billion dollar franchise from The Walt Disney Company. The original 1953 film [[Peter Pan|''Peter Pan]] has made way for a sequel, spin-off franchises, video games and several other merchandise. Titles [[Peter Pan |'Peter Pan ']] was the original film of the franchise. it was produc ed by Walt Disney and directed by ClydeGeronimi, Wilfred Jackson and Hamilton Luske. It was based on the play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J. M. Barrie. It is the fourteenth film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and was originally released on February 5, 1953 by RKO Pictures. Peter Pan is the final Disney animated feature released through RKO before Walt Disney's founding of his own distribution company, Buena Vista Distribution, later in 1953 after the film was released. Peter Pan is also the final Disney film in which all nine members of Disney's Nine Old Men worked together as directing animators. The film was released into theaters Febuary 5, 1953 [[Return to Never Land|'''Return to Never Land]] is the theatrical sequel to the first film. It is a 2002 American animated film produced by DisneyToon Studios in Sydney, Australia and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Robin Budd and Donovan Cook. It was released February 15, 2002. Tinker Bell is the direct-to-video prequel to the first film directed by Bradley Raymond and produced by Jeannine Roussel. Unlike Disney's two Peter Pan films featuring the character, which were produced primarily using traditional animation, Tinker Bell was produced using digital 3D modeling. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Home Video on September 18, 2008. This film would later spawn a spin-off franchise to Peter Pan including 2009's Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure and 2010's Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. Television Series [[Jake and the Never Land Pirates|'Jake and the Neverland Pirates']] is an animated children series based off the film starring pirates Jake, Izzy and Cubby and stars Captain Hook and Mr. Smee as the main antagonists. The series premiered on Disney Junior at 8:30am on February 14, 2011. It's premiere episode was Hide the Hideout. The series was created by Bob Gannaway and directed by Howy Parkins. Games [[Disney's Villains' Revenge|''Disney's Villains' Revenge]] is a point-and-click computer game released by Disney Interactive in 1999. In the game, Captain Hook has changed the original Peter Pan story. Hook transformed Peter into an aged and weak man. The player sword fights Hook and rescues Peter. 'Return to Never Land' is a game for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance and was published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Crawfish Interactive. Tinker Bell has been kidnapped, so you've got to rescue her and all of the Lost Boys spread throughout levels in the game. Fly and fight Captain Hook's henchmen to rescue Tink. Find power-ups, find secret items and unlock scenes from the film 'Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land' is a PC video game released February 14, 2003. In the game Peter Pan goes on an adventure through Never Land in search of treasure bu Captain Hook is after the same treasure. All Never Land's inhabitants from the original film appear in the game. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Lost Boys and the Crocodile all appear in the popular ''Disney/Sqaure's Kingdom Hearts ''video game series. The characters inhabit the world of Never Land while Peter appears as a party member and later summon, Captain Hook appears as a boss for the world. Other Media Peter and other characters appear in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world as meetable characters. In Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris, Peter and the characters are the star of Peter Pan's Flight attraction. They also appear in Fantasmic!, Mickey's PhilharMagic, Dream Along With Mickey. Captain Hook appears in Magic, Music and Mayhem fireworks show as well as Disney Villains Mix and Mingle at Halloween time. Jake and the Never Land Pirates can be seen in Disney Junior Live in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Tinker Bell is the star of the Disney Fairies franchise revolving Tinker Bell and her fairy friends. Several books have been released telling stories of Tinker Bell's adventures. Captain Hook also appears in some of the books. Common Elements Plot Elements In Edwardian London, in the neighborhood of Bloomsbury, George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates that was told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up. That night they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him hoping to taste more. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. The children easily evade them, and despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys: six lads in animal-costume pajamas, who look to Peter as their leader. John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids, where they see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, to coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. In ''Return to Never Land, Wendy's daughter Jane is kidnapped by Captain Hook and rescued by Peter Pan but he finds that she is the opposite of Wendy being very practical and serious. Peter and the Lost Boys works hard to bring out her inner child. The ''Tinker Bell'' films focus on Tinker Bell's life and expierences before she met Peter Pan. It shows her birth and how she became the successful fairy she is today as well as introducing some of her friends such as Iridessa and Silvermist. Category:Disney franchises Category:Peter Pan